keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
James
"I'm a Really Splendid Engine." — James' catchphrase This is Number 5 James is a red mixed traffic tender engine. He thinks himself and the "Pride of the Line" and brags that he's splendid. Bio James is a mixed traffic engine,he can pull both coaches and freight cars,he is very vain and thinks he is Splendid. Backstories In the television series,we first saw James in Thomas & The Breakdown Train,where James fell off the rails and onto the grass. But he was put back on track. And now works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Appearances *Season 1: Stepney's Problem, A Scottish Tale, Toby and the New Engine, Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tigermoth, Frank and the Trucks (cameo), Gordon Plays a Trick and Murdoch and the Express (cameo) *Season 2: James' Tender Trouble, A Flying Surprise (cameo), Jealous James, Old Slow Coach (cameo), The Flying Scotsman Returns (does not speak), Save Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas Helps a Friend, The Daring Duel and The Flying Scotsman Departs *Season 3: Hideous Henry, George the Steamroller (cameo), Rusty Rocks the Railway, New Engine Fever (does not speak), Toby's New Cowcatchers, Mike's Ice Cream Party, Clumsy Culdee, S.C. Ruffey and the Foolish Freight Cars (cameo), Trouble on the Track, Donald Visits the Scrapyard and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car (does not speak) *Season 4: All For One and One For James, Catherine's Story (cameo), Rosie's Wild Ride and Naughty Engines *Season 5: The Express Turkey, Lorry's Challenge, Boastful Billy, A Windy Day For BoCo, Edward the Unreliable Engine (does not speak), Daisy's Big Disaster, New Heights for Harold (cameo) and Snow Can't Stop Us *Season 6: Gordon's Flying Kipper, Boulder's Express Route, An Old Friend Returns, Little Engines, Big Help (does not speak), Trucks Galore! (cameo), Rollover Rusty (brief cameo), Listen to Gordon and An Opportunity of a Lifetime (cameo) *Season 7: Neville the Newcomer, Molly's Folly *Season 8: Bulstrode and the Fisherman, The New Controller, *Season 9: Hankenstein, Tender Bender, Harvey's Second Chance, Paxton's Gains and Pains *Season 10: Bee Yourself, James, Coal Crisis (cameo), Norman Invasion and Groundhog Gordon *Season 11: Fergus' Day Off (cameo), ''Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds (''cameo), Big City Rumor,'' Station Situation, Spencer Goes Too Far, Holly Jolly Molly, Old Square Wheels and Wooden Brakes (''mentioned) *Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy (cameo), Truckus Ruckus, Gordon's Last Hurrah, Henry's Handcar Havoc, If The Dome Fits, Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown *Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack, Victor's Loco Motives, Oliver's Fossil Fright (cameo), Who Stole The Coal? and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, James in a Jam, S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (mentioned) and Hatt Trick (mentioned) Basis James is based on the rebuild of a real engine, sort of like The Red Engine, the member of James' class is perhaps the sole survivor of the class. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, James is called Jacques. * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, James is called Diego. Gallery James'TenderTrouble1.jpg|James, Donald and Percy. TenderBender1.jpg|James, Gordon and Henry. BeeYourselfJames1.jpg|James in his "busy bee" livery with a Surprised Thomas right next to him. Bee Yourself James Deleted Scene 2.jpg|Fake Deleted scene from Bee Yourself, James. NormanInvasion1.jpg|James in his "busy bee" livery right next to Norman. DATQA66.png|James in the thirteenth season. DATQA67.png|James and Thomas. Paint Covered James.png|James covered in paint. James'basis.jpg|James' basis All For One and One For James.png Jealous James.png JamestheRedEngine.jpg James1000.jpg James.png AdventuresofJamesdiscussion.jpg James' Tender Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 5 Category:Red Category:The Main Line Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:2018 Category:No 5 Category:Males Category:Great railway show engines Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Great railway show engine Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:1984 Category:Wood Category:Engines with Lamps Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Steam Team Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Circle Faces Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Battery Powered Category:Roll and Whistle Category:1993-2017 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Black Category:Black Engines Category:LC99005 Category:Pink Engines Category:Pink Category:New in 1993 Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Red Characters Category:CGI Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Talking Engines Category:1993 Debuts Category:Red Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:1993 Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced Category:VHS Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Magnets Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Red Tender Engines Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Red Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Prototypes Category:New in Season 1 Category:No V Category:Series 1 Category:Red 1993 Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Engines Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 1 Introduced